Sometimes, you just need an angel
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Zaťal zuby a napadlo ho, že na okamžik bude stačit předstírat, hrát, a to on zvládne, protože předstírá a hraje celý svůj zatracený život, nebo ne? Dean/Castiel pre-slash


Dean seděl na kraji postele, lokty opřené o kolena, mírně předkloněný. Rukama si silně přejel po obličeji, jako by se tak snažil vyhladit, _zničit_ to, co v něm bylo, ale věděl, že to nejde. Ramena se mu chvěla, ale neplakal, pěkně děkuju, protože on byl Dean Winchester a Dean Winchester nikdy neplakal, Dean Winchester dával pozor na Sammyho a věděl nejlíp ze všech, jak zabít vlkodlaka, a už v devíti letech kontroloval, jestli nemá bratr pod postelí nebo ve skříni příšery, a spal s pistolí pod polštářem.

Ale ten kluk měl teprve šestnáct a neudělal nic špatně a byl trochu jako _Dean_ , zatraceně, a byl zmatený a nevěděl, co se děje a proč mu ubližují, a _bál se_ , byl vyděšený k smrti a nevinný, a je to stejně nezastavilo, a Dean ani neznal jeho _jméno_ a musel spálit jeho _kosti_.

Bylo mu zle, ještě než se Samem vůbec došli na ten hřbitov, a když odcházeli, páchnoucí kouřem a spálenými kostmi (a proč si vlastně nikdy dřív nevšiml, jak strašný pach za sebou všechny ty spálené kosti zanechávají?!), nohy se mu roztřásly náhlou slabostí a on padl na kolena, v předklonu a opřený o ruce, jednu dlaň si odřel do krve, o hranu žulového náhrobního kamene, ale ani si toho nevšiml, a dávil, protože mu bylo špatně, bylo mu tak strašně _špatně_ a nemohl se pořádně nadechnout, a ten kluk za to přece vůbec _nemohl_ a proč mu tohle museli udělat?

Sam bez přemýšlení klesl do trávy vedle něj, jednu dlaň na jeho zádech, tu obrovskou dlaň, ze které vyzařovalo tolik _tepla_ , a druhou mu svíral rameno, tak pevně, že to skoro bolelo, a on se pokusil uhnout z jeho dosahu, ale Sam ho nenechal, a tak Dean trhnul hlavou a pak začal znovu zvracet, hrdlo se mu svíralo a hrudník ho pálil a on jen zoufale lapal po dechu a, bože, nikdy předtím mu nebylo tak zle jako v tuhle chvíli, a on se na bratra nedokázal podívat, ani když konečně přestal zvracet, ani když pak přestal naprázdno dávit, a jen zhluboka dýchal, hlasitě a skrze nos, a pevně svíral víčka, protože nechtěl slzy, cokoli, jen ne _slzy_ , protože se musel uklidnit, _potřeboval_ se uklidnit, klid, klid… Nechal Sama, aby mu pomohl vstát ze země a nebránil se, když ho bratr vedl k autu, ani když ho posadil na sedadlo spolujezdce, protože _nemohl_.

Sam ho odvezl zpátky do motelu a pomohl mu do pokoje, protože se Deanovi ještě pořád třásla kolena, a když řekl, že tam zůstane, Dean polkl, protože ne, teď ne, prosím, teď _ne_ … Zaťal zuby a napadlo ho, že na okamžik bude stačit předstírat, _hrát_ , a to on zvládne, protože předstírá a hraje celý svůj zatracený život, nebo ne?

Donutil se podívat se bratrovi do očí. „Jdi na pivo, Same. Já jdu spát a pro jednou bych ocenil trochu soukromí," řekl mu tak pevně, jak dokázal. Hlas měl chraplavý, tak moc, že ho z toho opravdu škrábalo v krku, ale nespustil ze Sama pohled, dokud Sam nepovolil, neoznámil, že se vrátí brzy, a neochotně, s posledním pátravým pohledem do Deanova obličeje nezmizel z pokoje.

Dean chvíli čekal, jestli se nevrátí, aby ho zkontroloval, a potom se pomalu zvedl a vyčistil si zuby – dvakrát – protože nesnesl tu hnusnou pachuť, co měl v puse, našel všechny zásoby alkoholu, co v pokoji měli, zpola vypitou lahev skotské nebo kdoví, co to bylo, a trochu burbonu, a všechno to vypil, jenže to nepomohlo. Pořád se cítil odporně střízlivý a na pár minut vážně zvažoval, že půjde ven a najde Sama, že si dá skleničku, nebo deset – sakra, klidně i padesát nebo sto, pokud mu to pomůže zapomenout na ten výraz hrůzy, co měl ten kluk ve tváři – ale věděl, že by mu to nepomohlo.

A taky nechtěl mluvit se Samem, chtěl se mu vyhnout, aspoň do rána, protože viděl, jak se Sam tvářil, jak _nedůvěřivě_ se na něj díval, když mu oznámil, že si půjde radši lehnout, protože je unavený a nemá náladu pít, a bylo mu jasné, že kdyby si to teď rozmyslel, čekal by ho zatracený _výslech_ , protože Sam byl vždycky takový, vždycky se rád pletl do věcí, po kterých mu nic nebylo, které by mu mohly spíš jen ublížit, ale ne, to byl Sam, čím víc nutil Deana mluvit o pocitech, tím byl spokojenější, a Dean s ním nechtěl mluvit, ne o _tomhle_ , ne o tom, proč ho tenhle případ tak vzal, ze všech zrovna _tenhle_ , jenže ten kluk byl jako Dean a Dean to se Samem nechtěl řešit, sakra, nejradši by o tom s ním nemluvil vůbec, jenže věděl, že nakonec bude muset, ale, do háje, snad to počká aspoň do rána, než dostane to všechno, co v něm teď bouří a bublá a _křičí_ , aspoň trochu pod kontrolu.

Protože, kruci, pokud vůbec něco, tak to všechen ten alkohol, co tady už stačil vypít, spíš zhoršoval, než aby mu pomohl zapomenout, spíš to probouzel, a neměli tohle psát jako upozornění na etikety? Přináší zpátky to, na co jste dávno zapomněli? Protože ano, ten kluk a to, co mu ti parchanti udělali (a Dean ho musel spálit a ještě teď mu bylo špatně), a ten alkohol a Deanovi bylo zase šestadvacet a táta umřel, protože si s ním vyměnil místo, bylo mu osm a táta ho poprvé nechal samotného se Sammym a pětačtyřicítkou a rozkazem nejdřív střílet a až potom se ptát, bylo mu patnáct a byl úplně zmatený a James Flynn se na něj přes uličku ve třídě usmíval, bylo mu osmnáct a táta ho s sebou poprvé vzal řešit skutečný případ a on poprvé viděl mrtvého _člověka_ , a byly mu čtyři a vynášel Sammyho z hořícího domu, bylo mu patnáct a James Flynn ho po vyučování políbil za školním hřištěm a jemu se to líbilo, bylo mu dvacet a poprvé ho zatkli, bylo mu dvaadvacet a Sam oznámil, že odchází na Stanford a táta mu řekl, že pokud odejde, nemá se vracet, a Sammy _šel_ , bylo mu patnáct a dívali se na Deathtrap, a když Christopher Reeve na obrazovce políbil Michaela Caina, táta řekl něco ponižujícího a Dean musel odvrátit hlavu a několikrát se zhluboka nadechnout, aby neřekl něco hloupého, a pak si zakázal cítit cokoli podobného, cokoli, kvůli čemu by na něj mohl táta mluvit _takhle_ , a druhý den řekl Jamesovi Flynnovi, že byl jen zvědavý a jenom to chtěl _zkusit_ a že je konec, bylo mu sedmnáct a snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že ta blondýnka, co ho pozvala na rande, ho přitahuje mnohem víc než její hezký, modrooký bratr, bylo mu třicet a byl v pekle a mučil tam duše, protože už dál nedokázal snášet vlastní bolest, bylo mu osmadvacet a táta byl pryč a Sammy mu umíral v náruči a přemýšlel, jestli má jeho duše takovou cenu, aby ji vyměnili za Sammyho, živého a zdravého, a bylo mu dvaatřicet a právě spálil kostru šestnáctiletého kluka, kterého před třemi lety parta kluků ubila k smrti, protože byl gay a Dean se cítil, jako by všechny okolo sebe zklamal.

A dobře, to možná nebyl jenom pocit, protože Dean opravdu všechny zklamal, nikdy nebyl takový, jakého si ho přáli, nikdy nebyl dost silný ani dost dobrý, nikdy nebyl dost dobrý na to, aby o něj někdo stál, a on přitom vždycky jen chtěl někoho, kdo by… Dean polkl a prudce zamrkal a zadíval se do stropu, protože vždycky chtěl jen někoho, kdo by s ním byl, někoho, komu by na něm záleželo, prostě jen proto, že Dean _je_.

Než si uvědomil, co vlastně dělá, volal chraplavě toho jediného, kdo se k němu nikdy neobrátil zády, kdo byl vždycky na jeho straně, a i když nepochyboval o tom, že neuslyší a nepřijde, nepřestával volat jeho jméno, pořád a pořád dokola, nejdřív volal, pak už jen opakoval a nakonec šeptal, ale nepřestal, protože ho potřeboval, potřeboval, aby tady s ním byl, právě teď, a –

„Ahoj, Deane."

Dean sebou trhnul tak prudce, že skopnul lahev, kterou předtím postavil na podlahu vedle postele, a ta se odkutálela na druhou stranu místnosti, ale on si toho nevšímal (Cas lahev sledoval pohledem, dokud se nezastavila, a potom se zase podíval na Deana a nijak to nekomentoval) a zíral na Case, na Case, který ho vytáhl z pekla a zradil kvůli němu vlastní rodinu a utekl z _nebe_.

„Casi," řekl slabě a nenašel v sobě sílu na to, aby pokračoval, a tak ho jen sledoval, protože, bože, jak bylo sakra možné, že on, ze všech lidí zrovna on, který toho tolik pokazil, a byl vždycky příliš slabý a příliš špatný, měl anděla?

Castiel naklonil hlavu na stranu, v tom svém gestu, které Dean miloval, protože bylo jenom _Casovo_ , a zmateně se na něj díval, a pak si všiml, jak Dean vypadá, jak se předklání a jak má trochu zakrvácený ret, od toho, jak se do něj kousal, aby zadržel slzy, a bez přemýšlení udělal krok k němu, paži zvednutou, jako by se ho chtěl dotknout. „Deane? Co se stalo?" oslovil ho pomalu a jemně, skoro _váhavě_ , tím svým hlubokým hlasem a Dean nemohl dál.

Ramena se mu roztřásla, ne, kruci, chvěl se celý, třásl se po celém těle, jako ještě nikdy, a on se tiše rozvzlykal, protože už takhle nemohl pokračovat, hlavu v dlaních, a cítil se jako idiot, ale nemohl přestat, nešlo to, i když věděl, že Cas tam stojí a dívá se na něj, _cítil_ na sobě jeho pohled a věděl, že je Castiel zmatený a znepokojený a neví, co má dělat, protože ještě nikdy nebyl v podobné situaci, nikdy ještě neviděl Deana brečet a nevěděl, co s tím.

„Oh, Deane," zašeptal Cas jemně a matrace se vedle Deana prohnula pod jeho vahou, když si anděl neobratně sedl vedle něj, dech klidný a vyrovnaný a podivně konejšivý tou svou pravidelností a Dean se bez uvažování přisunul trochu blíž k němu, tvář pořád v dlaních, protože se na něj nemohl podívat, ne právě teď.

„Ten _kluk_ , Casi," vydechl Dean slabě a donutil se spustit ruce ze svého obličeje. Otřel si vlhké dlaně o hrubou látku kalhot a pohledem nejistě vyhledal Casovy oči, protože nevěděl, co jiného dělat. „Proč sakra dělám tuhle práci? Bylo mu zatracených _šestnáct_!" Chtěl znovu uhnout pohledem, ale nemohl, protože Cas vypadal chápavě, a tím to možná mělo být horší, jenže nebylo.

Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu a zkoumavě ho pozoroval, a pak se prsty dotkl jeho tváře a jemně mu setřel pár slz. „ _Deane_ ," řekl hluboce a chraplavě. Položil mu dlaň na rameno a druhou rukou se lehce dotkl jeho vlasů. Jeho hlas byl něžný. „Musíš se naučit přijmout sám sebe takového, jaký jsi." A pak ho Cas najednou objímal, jeho _anděl_ ho objímal a Dean zalapal po dechu, protože to bylo tak nečekané, protože Cas s ním seděl na posteli a svíral ho v náruči, a Dean to nečekal, i když možná mohl, protože Cas objímal jeho duši, kdysi (protože tak to Cas říkal, že ho vyzvedl z pekla, pevně ho sevřel a myslel tím jeho duši, musel tím myslet jeho duši, protože jeho tělo leželo dva metry pod zemí v lese poblíž Pontiac v Illinois, v hrobě označeném obyčejným dřevěným křížem, Cas držel v rukách jeho _duši_ ), tak proč by mělo být tak překvapivé, že ho obejme i teď, když je Dean zase naživu?

Dean na okamžik ztuhnul a čekal, že Casovi dojde, co dělá, a zase ho pustí, ale on ho pořád držel, a Dean se nakonec v jeho objetí uvolnil a váhavě, jako by si to Cas mohl každou vteřinou rozmyslet a odstrčit ho od sebe, zvedl ruce a obemkl ho pažemi. Zaryl mu tvář do hrudníku a vdechoval tu jeho podivnou vůni ozonu a oceánu a čistého vzduchu a nepřestával se třást a Cas ho k sobě tiskl a nepouštěl ho.

„Co potřebuješ, Deane?" zamumlal Cas a přitisknul ho k sobě pevněji a Deana napadlo, kdy se sakra tohle naučil, kdy se naučil někoho konejšit. Kdy se naučil, jak se chovat k někomu, kdo pláče? „Co potřebuješ?"

Dean roztřeseně vydechl a zaryl mu nehty do ramene. „Jenom tu zůstaň, Casi, prosím," požádal ho a jeho hlas byl slabý a zastřený slzami. „Každý někdy…" Polkl a zavřel oči. Byl tak unavený, strašně unavený. „Každý prostě někdy potřebuje anděla. Jen… tu se mnou zůstaň. Prosím. Neodcházej."

Cas se od něj odtáhl, aby se mu podíval do tváře, a Dean se lekl, že ho pustí, že odejde a už se nevrátí, a ne, bože, to ne, _ne_. Ale Cas se po pár vteřinách mírně pousmál, jen koutkem úst. „Samozřejmě," slíbil mu a trochu ho postrčil, do středu postele, vstal a bez dalšího slova si svlékl trenčkot i to černé sako, co měl pod ním, přes hlavu si přetáhl kravatu a bez zájmu ji hodil na zem, vyzul si boty, a pak si za Deanem vlezl do postele.

„Samozřejmě," zopakoval jemně a znovu se pousmál a Dean nechápal, jak si sakra mohl myslet, že by ho Cas opustil, protože Cas by nikdy nic takového neudělal, Cas pro něj obětoval už příliš na to, aby jen tak odešel, a znal ho, a věděl o něm všechno a stejně zůstával.

 _Samozřejmě_ , že Cas neodejde.

„Spi, Deane," zamumlal Cas tiše a oba je přikryl a objímal ho a tiskl ho pevně k sobě a hladil ho po vlasech, bradu opřenou o temeno jeho hlavy, dokud Dean neusnul.


End file.
